Photobooth
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: AsuCaga. Athrun and Cagalli take pictures together on a shopping trip at the mall.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**-**

**-**

**Photobooth  
_written by: ohwhatsherface_**

**-**

**-**

Click.

A frustrated glare.

"Ugh, you _so_ did not smile! You didn't even make a face. I can see your reflection you know!"

Click.

An exasperated shrug.

"Well you obviously had a pissed off look for that picture."

Click.

An annoyed face.

"Oh shut up and smile for one of them! Or look silly at least."

Click.

A pair of shut eyes.

"I think this thing is blinding me…"

-

Cagalli stepped out of the confined space after pushing the dark blue, fabric curtain away from her. She scowled at Athrun as he came out after her, golden orbs narrowed at him, clearly annoyed. Her hands rested on her hips as she stared him down. She tapped one of her running shoe clad feet. "We totally wasted four dollars you know! None of those pictures look good, I bet!"

"We could always go back in the photobooth and take more pictures…" Athrun suggested, looking completely innocent. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black jacket.

The Princess smirked mischievously, flipping her long, golden locks over her shoulder; over the past while, she grew it to about the middle of her back, giving herself a more feminine look. "Why Zala, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you enjoy being in tight spaces with me."

Her boyfriend laughed and simply shrugged in return. "Maybe."

It was a day off from Parliament and such for Cagalli, so she had forced Athrun to go shopping with her, claiming she needed new cargo pants because her old ones ripped badly at the knee when she was off doing something stupid. They were walking around but suddenly stopped when they came across a photobooth. Cagalli was quite eager to take pictures in it with her boyfriend, but Athrun was somewhat reluctant. Nevertheless, Athrun was shoved into the confined booth where he landed on the plastic stool. Cagalli then jumped in afterwards, closing the curtain and practically sitting in his lap. She put in a few coins and before he knew it, he saw her smiling in a reflection made by the dark glass in front of them, covering the camera, while he just stared confused.

Another click sound was heard and the four, little pictures came out of the green booth.

Cagalli made a grab for them and brought them closer to her face. Her mouth opened up and she burst out giggling.

In their first picture, Cagalli was smiling widely while Athrun was looking forward, clearly confused. In the second one, rather than looking at the camera, they were looking at each other, both expressing annoyance, with open mouths, obviously speaking. For the third photo, Cagalli's lips were pursed as her eyes were looking at Athrun despite her facing forward; Athrun was once again, unsure of what to do. And in their last picture together, Athrun had a hand covering half of his face and Cagalli was childishly sticking out her tongue.

"Why do you look so confused in them?" Cagalli asked, handing the strip of photos over to Athrun, who quirked an eyebrow at the pictures.

"I've never really been in a photobooth, myself. I've seen them and all, but I've never taken pictures in one—"

"What?" Cagalli's surprise was evident due to her loud tone. "Oh my gosh!"

Not to waste anymore time, Cagalli grabbed Athrun's arm and pushed him into the booth once again.

Athrun grunted as he hit the green painted wall of the photobooth. "Is throwing me inside necessary? I mean, I'm pretty sure that if you asked me to, I could walk inside and sit on the damn seat without having to be pushed—"

"Oh shut up," his girlfriend interrupted, getting comfortable on his lap. She pushed some more coins into the slot and then wrapped her arm around Athrun's neck. "Okay smile now, Athrun, or I'll punch you."

-

Click.

A satisfied grin.

"Oh my gosh, yes, you freaking smiled! That one will look nice! Okay, now stick your tongue out."

Click.

A glance of warning.

"You better not show your brother that picture…"

Click.

A disappointed frown.

"Aw damnit, we were talking in that photo. Okay, now pucker up, Zala!"

Click.

A red face.

"…"

-

They both leaned against the photobooth, on opposite sides of the curtained entrance, waiting for the three minutes it takes for photo development to expire. Cagalli glimpsed at Athrun from the corner of her eyes. He looked a bit red in the face and she grew concerned. "Hey, are you okay?"

His green eyes widened a slight fraction but that went unnoticed by Cagalli. "Yeah I'm fine."

"But you're all red and stuff." Cagalli moved towards him, her pleated, lime green skirt swaying slightly. She put a hand to his forehead and pursed her lips. "Hm… And you feel pretty warm…" Cagalli frowned at him, with her hands resting off her white, studded belt. "What's up with you Zala?"

Athrun couldn't believe how casually she was acting. She just kissed him!

Suddenly, as if she had read his mind, Cagalli nodded her head with a knowing expression. "Oh! Oh…" Cagalli grinned at him and then went back to her side of the photobooth to lean against it. "I don't see why you're so embarrassed… For god sake's we've done worse."

"We're in public," he weakly pointed out.

"What, you don't consider Parliament to be public?" she asked in a mocking tone. Cagalli shrugged her shoulders with a giggle as she fiddled with her black t-shirt, still waiting for the pictures to come out. She looked down at the dorky, little watch on her wrist that she got from a cereal box because she thought it was cute. "The pictures are almost ready."

Click.

Finally, the strip of four photos popped out and like the last time, Cagalli was first to grab it. Again, she began laughing at them.

The first one was great; both of them were smiling brightly, cheek to cheek. In their second picture, Cagalli had her tongue stuck out completely in some sort of rock star fashion and Athrun was just looking at her like she was crazy. For the third, they weren't expressing anything in particular but their mouths were open, obviously showing that they were talking. And in their last photo, Cagalli's arms were wrapped around Athrun's neck and the two were kissing sweetly.

"Aw, these ones are so cute!"

Athrun smiled down at them. "Yeah…"

He liked them all, too.

The last one in particular.

"Let's take more photos!"

The blue haired Coordinator used his skills as a former soldier and jumped backwards before Cagalli could grab his arm like that past two times, and throw him past the thick curtains and into the photobooth. "Sure, we can take pictures, but stop pushing me in there. It actually hurts when one hits a wall, you know."

"Whatever."

-

Click.

A bright smile.

"Oh that one is going to perfect!"

Click.

A pleasant grin.

"Yeah…"

Click.

A pair of lips touching.

"Thanks for coming shopping with me Zala. I know you didn't want to."

Click.

An embarrassed boy.

"No problem."

**-**

**-**

**No plot really, just some simple picture taking.**

**X3 **

**Review.**


End file.
